Three Years
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Sawyer's thoughts on a certain woman in his life. Character/relationship study. OneShot.


**Author's Note: So, I've been watching the third and fourth season of LOST again and I am just loving it. I don't even know what to say about this fic; I was just watched LOST and started typing it. Boom. No plot or anything. Maybe it's just like a character study and a relationship study. So, reviews would be loved. Haha. Read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

**When he saw her, he thought she was beautiful. Beautiful, but a bitch. He loved how she walked, how she talked, and how she seemed like the one in charge of the small group she was with.

He hated the fact that she let that bastard torture him. He hated how she just watched the torture happen and she didn't do a damn thing about it. He hated how she seemed to be just a follower when she was with the real leader, Ben. He hated how she let people push her around.

He loved it when Jack brought her back to the camp and everyone hated her. He was glad that they saw right through her and knew that she was going to betray everyone. Even though Jack trusted her, nobody else did, and that meant that nobody trusted Jack anymore.

When he went with Locke, he was hoping that Kate would follow him. But she didn't. She just asked him what he was doing and he replied, "Same thing I've always done, Kate. Surviving."

When James went with Locke, she didn't follow him either. She stayed with Jack. Jack got both of the girls then, but in the end, he only got one girl; Kate. But that was okay with James; at least he thought it was okay in the beginning.

When James and Juliet flashed back to 1974, James was shocked. He didn't know what to do, and everyone was looking up to him like he knew how to make them fit in with the Dharma Initiative people. Even Juliet looked up to him. He was the new _Jack_ in her eyes. The leader; the one that always knew what to do.

He loved all the attention and since Kate was gone, he was able to give some of his own attention to Juliet when he wasn't becoming a leader in Dharmaville. And over the three years they were with the Dharma Initiative, his and Juliet's relationship grew.

By 1977, he was in love. He was in love with Juliet and he had completely forgotten about Kate. Their relationship had grown and James really thought he wanted to spend forever with Juliet.

All those dreams and thoughts were shattered though when she returned. And when she returned with him. All the love that he had for Kate came rushing back to him when she returned to the island. It seemed as if she had moved on from him too. She seemed happy to be with Jack.

The only problem with Jack and Kate returning though was tha Juliet was nervous. When James asked her about it, she asked him if they were going to last know that both of their old love interests were back. James took one look at Kate out the window. She was a very beautiful girl, yes, but he knew she wasn't for him. Then he looked down into Juliet's stunning and electric blue eyes. It was then he knew that he was completely in love with her. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he promised her that they were going to last and that he would never leave her.

It had been a few weeks after his promise, and he still hadn't left her. James knew that she would never leave him and go back to Jack; he didn't have to worry about her leaving and breaking his heart. James just had to resist the urge to go back to Kate, which actually wasn't hard. Even though he hated some of the things she did, the things that he loved about her canceled out the things he hated about her.

When she fell down the hole, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Even though that would make him look like a girl in front of Jack and Kate, that's how he felt. He loved Juliet and now that he had spent three years with her, James did not know what he was going to do without her. He wanted to go back in time. Maybe if he fixed something he said, they wouldn't be there that day. Even though that was the most cliché thing ever, James wished it was true. He loved Juliet and he could never live without her.


End file.
